


Something Different

by otayuriistheliteralbest



Series: Drabble Prompt Fics [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Light Bondage, M/M, Praise Kink, Top Otabek Altin, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/otayuriistheliteralbest
Summary: Yuri and Otabek try something different in the bedroom and discover that they both REALLY love it.





	Something Different

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhatTheF0x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheF0x/gifts).



> This fic is based off of SoSkepticalFox's artwork, which you can find [here](https://twitter.com/SoSkepticalFox/status/969996133475979272)!

Yuri grips tightly onto the chains at his wrists, his arms spread wide above his head. They rattle at the movement and his breath comes in short bursts. _In, out, in, out_. The cuffs on his wrists restrict his movements. He can’t skim his fingers along the sweat-slick muscles of his lover, can’t grip his hair to tug him down into a kiss as he -- _oh--!_

Otabek’s cock presses into him, tugging at his insides in one hot, sweet motion. It burns in the best way possible, and Yuri arches his back in appreciation. The angle shifts, and as Otabek pulls out and thrusts back in, he brushes against Yuri’s prostate, making stars burst in the backs of his eyelids. It is overwhelming his senses; the tang of metal and leather and sweat filling his nose as the pressure builds.

Otabek lifts Yuri’s leg to gain leverage. As he pounds into Yuri, he murmurs, “So gorgeous, fuck, Yura, you look so good, tied up and spread out on display for me. Your hair is like golden thread, you’re so tight, so perfect--”

A flush paints Yuri’s cheeks, spreading down to his chest at these words. He feels like Otabek is breaking him apart only to build him back up again, piece by piece, inch by deliciously hard inch, as Otabek’s thrusts grow more erratic, out of sync until he’s coming inside Yuri, pressing flush against him as if he’s trying to bury his cock inside Yuri and stay there forever.

But he’s not finished yet, not quite, thank fuck, because Yuri is hard as all hell with no way to relieve the building pressure, the need to come. Otabek blinks and shakes his head, pulling out slowly until Yuri wants to curse his name. He keeps moving down the bed until his face his level with Yuri’s erection, and he takes the swollen tip into his mouth. Otabek rolls Yuri’s balls in one hand, gripping onto his hip to steady himself with the other. He takes Yuri farther into his mouth, swallowing around him. 

Yuri cries out, it’s just too much, so much, he can’t--

He tries to warn Otabek, but he’s coming down Otabek’s throat a second later, and the man swallows it all, humming happily to himself when Yuri’s finished. He pops off of Yuri’s cock with a grin, resting his head on Yuri’s hip.

The sight is enough to make Yuri chuckle, a laugh that starts deep in his belly and works its way up to his throat. He takes a shaky breath, grinning.

“That was definitely something different,” he tells Otabek.

Otabek raises an eyebrow, propping himself up on one hand. “Good-different, I hope.”

Yuri nods enthusiastically. “ _Definitely_ good-different.” He tries to brush a loose hair from Otabek’s forehead, forgetting the restricting straps for a moment, and comes up short, his hand reached out in midair.

“Oh, sorry, let me uncuff you,” Otabek says, wriggling himself up Yuri’s body in a way that knocks the wind from him. Otabek unbuckles the straps, releasing Yuri’s hands one after the other. Yuri rolls them over the moment he’s freed, kissing Otabek soundly on the lips in satisfaction.

“We _need_ to do that again,” he says brightly, grinning down at Otabek.

“As many times as you want, котёнок,” Otabek replies, tugging Yuri back down for another kiss. 

He breaks away and smirks up at Yuri, whose hair falls around his face like a golden waterfall.  

“After all, we have all night.”


End file.
